


Missing You

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [19]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's all alone at home, and misses his Merc with a mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! :D  
> Another chapter full of sexy times, since I got nothing else to do :P

Peter’s steps were slow, he just strolled back home from university, in no hurry to get back. Eventually he did arrive, though, and sighed when the door closed behind him. 

The TV was turned off, not even the radio was on, there was no one to greet him loudly, no huge boots standing next to his sneakers on the doormat inside.   
Another week, then Wade would be gone for two months, still working on this job that would get him (them) enough money to live off for the whole rest of the year. And they had both agreed to spend this time appart when that meant a secure christmas together, even though it was the longest time they’d ever been separated.

Frowning over the empty apartment, Peter set his backpack down and went to the kitchen to do at least something against his empty stomach. He wasnt’t even in the mood for cooking just for himself, but he also refused to be a sad lonely crybaby just because his boyfriend was away for a while.   
Other people had long distance relationships for years and survived it, Peter told himself when he fried some leftover rice with fresh vegetables. 

He watched a really bad reality TV show while eating, volume a bit louder just because he still felt it was too quiet in the apartment. After he’d put his plate into the sink – definitely not caring about the cleaning just yet – he checked his mails and tried to distract himself with work.   
The young man did manage to go through two projects for university and a bit of touching up on his webshooters, before he set up some older models to redo the next day. His desk was cluttered as usual, so he just left it that way and went to take a shower.   
There was still no call or message from Wade when he stepped out of the steamy room, just wrapped in his bathrobe, and padded over to the large bed. 

It looked so damn empty with just his side rumpled and Wade’s pillow pulled over, because he had rested his head on it last night when he missed his lover so badly it hurt. But also there was another issue with the bed that frustrated Peter.   
Since the last night with Wade, just before the older man went away, Peter’s gone abstinent.   
Now, there was a slow, burning ache low in his belly that made him miss Wade even more. 

The young man knew that he wouldn’t be able to sleep now, with desire surging through his body and making his skin tingle and warm up. He already felt blood rushing between his legs, his knees getting shaky, so he let out a defeated sigh and climbed onto the bed.   
Out of the first drawer of the nightstand he retrieved a bottle of lube, then he hesitated, one hand on the second drawer.   
Peter knew exactly what was in there, since he was the one putting all of Wade’s little “presents” in there. Things that the Merc brought him for lonely nights but that Peter never came around using.   
Now he felt heat rising in his blood just thinking about being filled, so Peter took a deep breath and slowly pulled open the drawer. 

Right in the middle there was a red and black vibrator, it rolled forward a bit and Peter grabbed it, laying it on the bed, just to stare at it.  
He’d never used such a thing before, but he’d also never been with a man before Wade. But he still had a pretty good idea of what to do with the toy. And just looking at it gave him shudders of lust, so he decided to just go for it. After all, Wade had carefully picked it out for him, and the Merc knew what he was doing in these cases. 

Taking a deep breath, Peter got up again and closed the bedroom door to feel more comfortable. The bathrobe went back to it’s hanger at the bathroom door, then Peter turned off all lights except the one on the nighstand, which provided a warm, orange glow.   
Naked he sat on the bed, piling pillows up at the head of the bed, to lean against. He laid down and adjusted until he was comfortable, then tried not to think about it too much when he pulled up his knees and took the lube in his hands. 

With slow, carefull motions he opened himself up, tried to be mindful enough to use lots of lube and go slow. He never even fingered himself, but he sure knew how it felt when Wade did it, so he tried to memorize every movements his lover used.  
After a bit of cursing and the on or other stinging sensation that had Peter hissing, he managed to get ready for the toy, and lubed it up very well. His fingers were trembling by now, eager to move on and have some relief, even if it was just from a thing and not from making love to his boyfriend.

The cold tip touched Peter’s skin and he flinched, pulling a face at how artificial it felt. He wished so badly to just have Wade there with him, but it couldn’t be helped. So he moved his wrist, slowly pushing the unrelenting material into his body, feeling his muscles pulse around it.

“Oh, fuck ...,” the young man grit out between his teeth and let his head sink into the pillow, sighing deeply as he began filling himself. He grunted and wiggled his hips, sinde the toy wouldn’t hit all the right spots, like Wade always managed to. It was just too hard, but at least it was wide enough to give Peter a nice stretch.   
The toy didn’t feel bad per se, but it was different, so Peter took some time to just hold it still, while finally giving his straining erection some attention.  
He stroked himself, closed his fist tightly around the shaft and moving up and down, circling slowly at the tip just as Wade always did. 

After he was well and truly teased, to the point of leaking even, Peter began moving the toy slowly, not sure how to feel about the artificial hardness basically impaling him.   
It took some more adjusting, which really didn’t help keeping up the mood (or his cock), but eventually Peter found at least a rhythm to slowly push and pull. He grunted in concentration, really wanting this to work so he could finally sleep, so he closed his eyes and thought of the last night that he spent with Wade. 

After a full ten minutes of slowly moving the toy and/or jerk himself off, there was no release in sight, but Peter felt his arousal slowly vanish, allthough he was still hard. He tried some more, moving the vibrator differently, but he never really managed to get the right angle.   
Another ten minutes later, Peter tried to imagine Wade to be there with him, to use the toy on him – which he had before – but this also didn’t work.

Peter let out a frustrated sigh and was so close to throwing the toy away. But he didn’t, because he was still desperately chasing his orgasm. So he just let his head fall back onto the pillow, moving the thing around a bit, but nothing seemed to be just right.   
A few unsuccessfull minutes later Peter even considered searching for some porn to finally get off. He was still achingly hard, but nothing he did with this damn thing helped in any way. 

Just when he was about to pull out and get off the bed, his phone buzzed on the nightstand, showing a picture of Wade, laughing over something that was on TV (Peter had made this picture secretly and since then had kept it on his phone, it was his favourite photo of Wade).  
Loosening his grip on the toy with on trembling hand, he reached out for his cell, accepted the call and pressed the little gadget to his cheek, as if trying to be any closer to Wade.  
“Hey, Sweetie-Petey, how’s my favourite hero doing?” the Merc’s cheerful voice came through and Peter felt a sting in his heart, longing even more for something as small as a kiss, just one, to soothe his heart. 

“Wade,” he just whimpered into the phone and heard the older man’s breath hitch. “Please, I need you...”

There was a brief pause, then the Merc swore loudly and a door closed, fabric rustled.   
“Did ... did you get the toy?”   
Wade’s raspy voice sent a shudder through Peter’s body and he thrusted the slick material inside him rougher, moaning desperately.   
“Yes, yes, yes ... Oh God ... Wade, it’s not ... working ... I can’t ...,” he panted, his body jerking and squirming around on the silky sheets.   
”Petey ... my sweet little spider ...”  
“OH GOD!” Peter bit the pillow, felt like he was tortured since Wade used this term only when he was about to absolutely make him lose his mind.   
“Listen to me,” the Merc demanded, and there was a rustling sound in the background, then he was breathing heavier. Peter could just whine as he kept working his hips against the toy, then Wade’s words began to make him dizzy.   
“I’m so hard right now, just thinking how you’re pounding yourself with the toy. Did you get it nice and slick, huh? Is it on?”  
The younger man could barely articulate anything coherent, all he did was moan while finally, _finally_ , a warm, tingling sensation spread through him, washing away all the frustration.   
“It’s ... not on ...,” he eventually breathed and then lifted his legs a bit, but found them too trembling.   
“God, I wanna see you. See how you stretch around it, how it fills you up.”  
“Not ... not the ...” a cry was ripped out of the younger man as the tip of the vibrator hit his prostate. “Not the ... same ... not you ...”  
He heard Wade groan at the other end of the line, then there was a click and the Merc hissed.   
“I know, baby, I know. Just keep going, pump it in and out as if it’s me fucking you.”  
Peter did as he was told, moaning and gasping into the phone while pushing the toy faster into himself, spurred on by his lover’s raspy voice in his ear.   
“Ungh ... god ... oh it’s ...,” the younger man panted and shuddered at the dark chuckle his lover let out.   
“Getting better? Thrust it harder,” Wade demanded, growling possessively when Peter whined and moved his hand with more intensity. 

 

Peter shouted again, chest heaving and a sheen of sweat covering his body. He felt like he was on fire, almost too sensitive from trying for so long now. His legs were shaking worse now, his body overwhelmed with release so near, that Peter wished Wade could hold them with his strong hands. 

With a flick of his wrist he connected a web from the ceiling to his knee, and did it for the other one, having the webs hold his legs up. Now he could thrust his hips up a little bit, and use both hands to pull and push the toy.   
“Petey, turn it on. Press the little button at the base” Wade panted through the phone, slick sounds in the background.  
The younger man found himself obliging before even thinking about it, then wailing when the toy buzzed to life inside him.   
“That’s it, go on, thrust it, in and out,” the merc demanded, breathing heavily and cursing. “I’m close, sweetie.”  
Peter sobbed out a moan, then gasped deeply a few times, while Wade only gave a few more choked sounds through the phone. He even sounded close, which made Peter shiver and his hand move faster, harder, thrusting the buzzing toy deeper.   
Wade came, grunting and moaning Peter’s name and making the younger man’s head spin.   
His own orgasm hit him out of the blue, Peter screamed out with how suddenly he was unable to move any further, just desperately holding the toy pushed deeply inside him, back arching off the bed.  
Thick, white ropes of cum dripped on Peter’s stomach and he groaned through the aftershocks, only soothed a bit by Wade’s low voice, still wishing he would really be there to hold him.   
“Yeah, that’s it ... ride it out ... you’re so hot, I wish I could kiss you ...,” 

Peter whined, shaking with oversensitivity. He felt so weak but still surged up to scramble for the toy, slowly pulling it out, hissing at the feeling of the hard material. He turned it off and threw it to the foot of the bed. Then he let himself fall back, grabbing a wet wipe from the dispenser on the nightstand to clean his stomach.

“So ... Sweetie ... How was it?” Wade asked after he had caught his breath and was probably lying down again. Peter sighed and tore the webs from his legs to lie down more comfortably. As soon as he hit the bed, he pulled Wade’s pillow to himself and sighed again since it still smelled a little bit like him.   
“It took the edge off ... but it wasn’t the same. I miss you so much.”  
“I miss you, too. It won’t be long, then I’ll be there with you again.”  
Peter breathed out and hugged Wade’s pillow closer, probably looking like a needy girlfriend, but he was alone and no one saw it, so screw it.   
“Wade ...,” he began, whispering close to the phone.   
“Yeah?” The Merc sounded happy and relaxed, which in turn made Peter smile.   
“When you get home ...,” the younger man said and grinned before turning his voice into a seducing whisper. “I want you to take me. So hard.”  
The older man’s breath hitched again, then he cleared his throat.  
“Maybe I’ll make it home earlier.”  
Peter laughed into the Merc’s pillow, cudding up into it and eventually pulling his blanket over as well.   
The two men talked for another hour, until Peter was getting sleepy and Wade sent him off to bed.  
“And you damn well get some beauty sleep for the both of us,” he joked and the younger man laughed sleepily, but agreed.


End file.
